the best time for groping is on a public sidewalk
by Val-Creative
Summary: Written for cg kinkmeme. Cecile/Suzaku/Lloyd. Suzaku knew they were going to have an escalating problem when his drunken employer started spinning in circles at the banquet, making the occasional helicopter noise.


.X.

.X.

Suzaku knew they were going to have an escalating problem when his drunken employer started spinning in circles by himself at the banquet, making the occasional helicopter noise with his arms spread out wide.

_"Eheheheheh~" _Cecile hiccupped between her giggle fit, fishing shamelessly for a grape that had slipped from between her fingers and into her voluptuous G-sized cleavage. "_Stoooop… That tickles_~" she complained to no one particular.

With an exasperated sigh, the honorary Britannian grabbed her wrist (that was steadily working itself halfway already down what was her dress's front; blushing a tomato red, Suzaku tried not to stare so much) and then marched to a still spinning Lloyd and grabbed him as well. The guests at the banquet stared with equally befuddled expressions over their champagne glasses as the giddy adults and their sober, unsmiling charge made a beeline for the exit.

"What were you two thinking?" Suzaku said curtly, letting them go as the night air hit their faces. "What did you have? —or rather, _how much_ did you have tonight?—?"

"_Mister_…" Cecile copied his frown, unintelligently, before breaking character and snorting loudly, "_Grumpy Face_ …over here… wants to know how much… we had…" Lloyd joined her in hysterics, punching his thigh in mirth, as if it was the funniest question he had ever heard.

Cecile hung over the lilac-haired scientist, her pretty, reddened face darkening over with more color as she gasped periodically between laughter.

Not good. They were no longer dancing the line of pleasantly tipsy.

Suzaku said, firmly, grasping their wrists again, "Okay… you two need to get some sleep. I'll be the responsible one and get you home."

"_Pssh_… Home…" Lloyd slurred, draping his arm around Suzaku's neck. "Home is… home is…" His train of thought wavered into disconnection as the older man leaned over and sniffed Suzaku's hair. Suzaku froze in place on the sidewalk as Lloyd's nose skimmed gently against the space behind his ear. "You smell like… the new wired rocket anchors… _mmmm_…"

"Suzaku always smells good…" Cecile pointed out, making use on Suzaku's other exposed shoulder by nuzzling her face into it with obvious affection and pressing that low-cut cleavage she had been sporting all night hard against Suzaku's arm until he could practically feel (_stunned,_ _sexually flustered_) the heat of her nipples through the black silk of her fancy dress. "Like… the lunch I made him_mmmm_…"

Not good. They were no longer on 'just friendly' terms with him.

But… Cecile's warm breasts and Lloyd's tongue starting to boldly stroke his ear… distracted Suzaku's previous thoughts on going somewhere.

The indigo-haired woman stood on her tiptoes, breathing under his jawline, and sliding her heaving cleavage further up his arm. (_Going…somewhere_…) As she did this, Lloyd's right hand hooked around Suzaku's waist and pulled him flush to him, that tongue of his doing a sloppy but fiercely arousing shimmy around and in Suzaku's overly sensitive ear canal. _(…dammit… where were they going again…?)_

"Wanna…" Cecile purred, creating a slow circling motion with her index finger into the fabric of Suzaku's Knight of the Round uniform. "_wanna_…go drinking more…"

Gulping nervously at her lustful gaze, the honorary Britannian plucked that finger from his person, doing the same to Lloyd's curious hand straying dangerously low to his ass. "Miss Cecile… Lloyd… we need to get a cab…" At his statement, the older man hung his head backwards towards the night sky and blew a fairly loud raspberry, rudely awakening a disgruntled, stringy hobo propped up against a nearby alleyway.

"…_shhh_…" The drunken woman reprimanded him, flung her small purse in Lloyd's direction, feebly hitting his side.

Suzaku sweat-dropped, silently praying that a cab would arrive soon.

.X.

.X.

"Miss Cecile~?"

"Yes, Earl?"

"…did you happen to see Kururugi in the unit this morning? He was supposed to run drills with Lancelot."

"…I believe he called in sick. Something about a hangover."

"_Hmm_~. He has school today, hasn't he? What a shame for his attendance record. Perhaps we shouldn't bring him along to the banquets on week nights."

"Hmm. Perhaps not, sir."

.X.

.X.

* * *

_Summary LJ request: A sober, responsible Suzaku escorts the two drunk scientists back to their quarters but they just can't keep their hands off him~ Horrified-but-can't-help-enjoying-it Suzaku is best._

_There you go, anon~~ _


End file.
